A reconstruir
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [Canon Divergence] Shion manda a Mu a Jamir con una instrucción muy clara: "espera mi misiva. No vuelvas hasta entonces"; al inicio, toma a un Aioros malherido cargando a la diosa Athena como tal. (One-Shot)(Primera parte de la serie "Urbem fecisti quod prius orbis erat")


Resubido desde el foro de Saint Seiya Yaoi. Regalo atrasado de Navidad/Año Nuevo para Blakedawson76 y AriesSaint (ASaintReader).

**Advertencias:** Está muy basado en el anime, tiene mucho Canon Divergence. Tiene una secuela que subiré en un día o dos después de corregirle dedazos. Nótese que esta es la forma en la que intento describir una forma medianamente concisa en el canon clásico de cómo podrían haberse conocido Aioros y Mu, y volverse cercanos después de ello, por lo que necesité también del Episode Zero (ya verán por qué). A pesar del tag de shipping, ni yo estoy muy segura de si esta primera parte realmente posee un tinte romántico. El Aioros/Mu queda al gusto de cada quien en esta primera parte.

* * *

**A** reconstruir

. .

No le agradaba mucho la idea de huir a mitad de la noche como un cobarde, pero su maestro le había dado instrucciones, y debía seguirlas.

"Mu, ve al castillo y quédate ahí hasta que yo te envíe una misiva. Ve ahora que es de noche, para que nadie te vea ni haga preguntas."

El aliento frente a él se arremolinaba y subía lentamente. El que pudiera verlo era señal de que la cálida temperatura de Rodorio no era igual al frío que comenzaba a verse en las regiones montañosas por las que cruzaba. El sol comenzaba a salir, lo que quería decir que ya llevaba buen tiempo viajando. Si utilizara su cosmo podría viajar con mayor rapidez, pero eso conllevaría a que lo atraparan (de quién sea que su maestro le haya dicho que se protegiera), y lo que menos quería era…

—Si tan sólo el maestro hubiera venido conmigo —se lamentó en voz alta. Se sentó con la idea de descansar, ¿y si iba con el Viejo Maestro después de dejar su caja de Pandora en Jamir? Sólo había escuchado historias del maestro Shion sobre el otro caballero, pero sabía cómo llegar hasta allá.

Se giró a ver a su caja de Pandora. El tallado de cordero parecía verle con aprehensa, como si hubiera algo de lo que Mu debería enterarse que no lo había hecho. ¿Es que algo había pasado en el Santuario? ¿Debería estar ahí en vez de venirse a Jamir?

No, se lo había ordenado su maestro. Lo mejor que podía hacer era obedecerle. Se levantó de su asiento y se asió las correas de la caja de Pandora para continuar viajando hacia Jamir.

* * *

Reinstalarse en su vieja casa no fue tan difícil como creyó que sería en un inicio. La mayor parte de sus posesiones materiales (que eran ropa y las herramientas que le heredó su maestro) estaban en la torre, así que sólo necesitaba asegurarse de que las protecciones que había puesto su maestro para los visitantes todavía estuvieran puestas.

"Tranquilo, Mu. No son reales, no son reales."

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en activar la movilidad de los esqueletos, escuchó a estos mismos moverse, denotando que había alguien que quería llegar al castillo.

—¿Hola? —dijo, sabiendo casi con certeza que la persona estaría muy ocupada como para responderle, peleando con todos esos "cadáveres". Sabía también que si esa persona era un caballero no debía temer, pues utilizando su cosmo podría ahuyentar fácilmente a los guardias. Sin embargo, otra duda le asaltó.

¿Y si había sido enviado por el Santuario? ¿Y si lo creían un desertor? No, sacudió la cabeza. Había venido a Jamir por órdenes de su maestro, no es como si lo pudieran catalogar de algo que no era. Tenía plena confianza en que todo se resolvería y…

—¿Aioros?

...y tal parece que no.

El caballero había logrado evadir los "cadáveres" efectivamente, y ahora que Mu apreciaba su apariencia, podía notar cómo tenía múltiples cortadas en el torso, para nada relacionadas con la batalla con sus guardias.

Y tenía un bulto entre las manos que parecía proteger con fiereza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mu se acercó corriendo al caballero y se detuvo a un metro de colisionar con el otro.

—Por Athena, ¿qué te pasó?

El otro sonrió, casi pesadamente.

—Si te lo dijera no terminaría de explicártelo —soltó un suspiro que fue interrumpido por sangre brotando de su boca entre tosidos. Mu se acercó más, por si llegaba a caerse—. De momento, te pido santuario, para mí y para la diosa Athena.

El menor lo miró con ojos grandes, pero sin pensarlo mucho asintió rápido con la cabeza. Aquello pareció ser suficiente para Aioros, quien cerró los ojos, le entregó al bulto que sostenía entre sus manos y se desvaneció.

Mu se lo pensó si sería buena idea llevar a Aioros hasta la torre con su telequinesis, pues estaba casi seguro de que tenía varios huesos rotos. Soltó un suspiro, y miró entre sus manos, donde estaba saliendo la cabeza de la bebé diosa.

Esto tomaría trabajo.

* * *

Aioros despertó sintiendo hormigueo en la mayor parte de su torso. Al intentar moverse, notó que estaba inmovilizado. Abrió los ojos y esperó a que todo se aclarase, para notar que seguía estando afuera. Sin embargo, sentía algo aplicado en sus heridas (¿algún remedio?) y sentía comodidad de donde estaba acostado.

—Perdona que te haya dejado aquí afuera, pero temía que si te movía una gran distancia podría dislocarte un hombro o provocarte una hemorragia interna —vino la voz de Mu a su lado, con una seriedad poco creíble en el rostro de un niño—. Al inicio pensé que cerrarte las heridas y ya bastaría, pero tienes otros golpes que son más pesados que cortadas. Terminé usando las medicinas que mi maestro había preparado por si una emergencia ocurría.

Aioros lo miró intrigado. —G… gracias. No sabía que el aprendiz de Aries fuera tan bueno con la medicina.

El rostro de Mu dejó toda seriedad y, casi con timidez, se pasó una mano por la nuca.

—Tuve que aprender medicina desde temprano. Al inicio sólo era cómo curar heridas con mis poderes, pues necesitaba controlarlos desde temprano, y poco a poco fui aprendiendo más por si mi maestro llegaba a necesitarlo. No es…

Aioros habría continuado conversando con el menor, pero sus sentidos lo abandonaron poco a poco.

* * *

Cuando volvió en sus sentidos podía sentir mayor calidez, cosa que le extrañaba bastante, teniendo en cuenta que para ese punto debía ser de noche. Al intentar abrir los ojos esta vez, notó que eran más pesados, así que se rindió a los pocos segundos y dejó de intentarlo.

—¿M...u? —su voz sonó casi rasposa, como si una lija hubiera pasado por su garganta y hubiera dañado severamente a sus cuerdas vocales. Si se ponía a pensarlo, no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

—Tu cuerpo está intentando sanar varias de tus heridas, no hables —fue lo que escuchó decir al otro. Era como un eco producido por una voz lejana. De la misma forma, podía escuchar un pequeño llanto, lejano, casi inexistente. Escuchó a Mu soltar un suspiro—. Vuelve a dormir, Aioros. Necesitas recuperarte.

Casi como magia, sus oídos se cerraron instantáneamente, dando paso a la inconsciencia.

* * *

Más o menos así pasó tres días. Volviendo a deshoras a la consciencia, intentando analizar sus alrededores para recordar que estaba con Mu, y después perder la consciencia cuando éste insistía que debía descansar para recuperar energías.

En el tercer día de su estancia, lo que lo despertó fue el sonido de algo friéndose junto a los rayos del sol filtrándose por una ventana que no sabía que existiera. Podía sentir cómo sus músculos se quejaban de la falta de movimiento de los últimos días y como su boca seguía rasposa. Ya no se sentía como una lija, sino pastosa, como si algo grumoso estuviera en su boca.

—Finalmente pareces descansado —mencionó Mu regresando a su lado, aparentemente apagando lo que sea que se haya estado cocinando. Aioros se incorporó casi con torpeza, sus brazos temblaban por la fuerza que estaba aplicando después de días sin moverse—. Lamento no haberte despertado más que dos veces para darte sopa, pero temía que cualquier otro alimento en lo que te recuperabas y en grandes cantidades evitaría que continuaras descansando —como mostrándole que realmente lo lamentaba, le extendió un cuenco—, toma. Necesitas recuperar energías.

—¿A… Athena? ¿En dónde…? —Mu juntó las palmas de sus manos y las puso en una de sus mejillas, fingiendo que se recostaba y dormitaba.

—De momento no te preocupes por ella —cuando Aioros finalmente tomó el plato con comida (verduras tipo tempura, aparentemente) su rostro adoptó la misma seriedad que poseyó la primera vez que recuperó la consciencia—. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber qué fue lo que pasó exactamente —antes de que Aioros pudiera pensar, sus ojos se abrieron, como si le revelaran algo—. ¿El Patriarca te envió para llevarme de vuelta?

Aioros negó con la cabeza. —No, no me envió el Patriarca. Fue más bien…. —¿cómo se lo decía sin que se entristeciera?— fue su cosmo, pero no el Patriarca.

Mu no pareció entender por algunos segundos. Aioros pensó que se debía a que su voz no era muy clara todavía (que con estar apenas consumiendo comida sólida después de varios días y recién despertar) así que dejó el cuenco de lado y se preparó para gesticular en lo que repetía sus palabras.

—Entonces… ¿algo pasó en el Santuario? —dijo finalmente el menor. Aioros asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Lo suficientemente grande como para obligarte a proteger a Athena, y llevarla a Jamir, donde podría pasarle de todo?

—Alguien intentó asesinar a la bebé Athena y… el Patriarca —su cabeza comenzaba a doler. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, no podía recordar mucho del evento. Sabía que necesitaba algo importante, que le faltaba ese algo y que necesitaba decírselo a Mu, que juntos podrían averiguar cómo detener a lo que sea que hubiera hecho lo que había hecho. Pero algo lo detenía de recordar. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, la cual comenzaba a darle vueltas, pero en ninguna de esas llevaba el recuerdo perdido.

Mu pareció darse cuenta de su malestar, pues le sostuvo las manos y soltó un suspiro.

—Perdona que haya insistido, obviamente no estás listo para hablar —utilizó un poco de su cosmo para reducir el dolor de cabeza de Aioros, algo que el mayor no pudo evitar agradecerle—. Estaba pensando que en cuanto te recuperaras, fuéramos con el Viejo Maestro y le dijéramos lo ocurrido. No sé si regresar todavía al Santuario sea buena idea.

Después de todo, Shion le dijo "hasta que recibas mi misiva" y ciertamente Aioros no lo era. Se levantó de su asiento y fue a ver a Athena. Estaba casi seguro de que seguía durmiendo apaciblemente, pero prevenir era mejor que lamentarse. Al llegar notó que los ojos de la bebé estaban abiertos, cosa que le extrañó pues estaba absolutamente tranquila. Al verlo llegar alzó las manitas, haciéndole saber que quería que la cargara. Para no complicarse las cosas terminó haciéndolo, pues estaba casi seguro de que Aioros no gustaba mucho de que le haya abandonado en la sala con nada más que el plato de tempura.

Cuando regresó con la nena hacia donde Aioros estaba, notó que, en efecto, ya se había terminado las verduras. Cuando estuvo ya a buena distancia de Aioros, extendió a la diosa a los brazos de Aioros, quien parecía querer más al castaño que a él (y no le extrañaba, teniendo en cuenta que había tenido más contacto con el adolescente que con él).

* * *

Justo como le había dicho que harían, al día siguiente fueron con el Viejo Maestro. Mu había empacado comida suficiente para un par de días de viaje, y aunque no era tan bueno con eso de cuidar de su diosa a diferencia de Aioros, dejó que este se encargara de cambiarla y ponerle ropas apropiadas.

—Se me hace extraño pensar que aquí todavía tienes ropa de niños —Mu se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

—Pasaba mucho tiempo en el Santuario que no teníamos tiempo de volver, ordenar y deshacernos de las cosas que ya no servían. Durante estos últimos meses el maestro había pensado que sería buena volver a reinstalarme a la torre, así que comenzamos a mover varias cosas.

No explicó nada más al respecto, y Aioros no insistió.

Aunque no le agradaba la idea de viajar completamente en silencio, ciertamente no quería permanecer todo el trayecto en silencio, así que cuando sentía que era un poco insoportable el silencio, comenzó a decir sobre lo que le preocupaba del Santuario.

—Temo que vayan a hacerle algo a Aioria —Mu arqueó una ceja frente a lo que temía—. Sé que el Patriarca no haría que lo mandasen a matar, ni nada por el estilo, pero temo que los otros aprendices le traten mal. La persona que intentó matar a la señorita Athena… —se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano, intentando todavía recordar el rostro del verdadero traidor; Mu sentía que debería hacer algo para quitarle el dolor, pero utilizar todavía más de su poder para quitarle el dolor signifcaría dañar sus nervios—… no… no recuerdo, pero sé que tiene poder sobre la mayoría de los aprendices y ellos podrían…

—No te tortures pensando más en ello —intentó Mu. No era bueno en esto de reconfortar personas, sólo había tenido que ayudar a Milo en esa ocasión en la que el aprendiz de Cáncer le había dicho cosas sobre sus padre (que puede que hayan sido ciertas, después de todo él podía hablar con los muertos). Y ni había sido bastante sensible al respecto, lo que le hacía pensar qué tan bueno era en interactuar con las otras personas—. Como dijiste, mi maestro no permitiría que dañen a Aioria. Además, no es él quien ha hecho algo malo.

No pareció reconfortar a Aioros, no al menos como quería que así fuera. Extrañaba a Shion, él habría sabido qué decirle a Aioros. ¿En verdad no puede volver al Santuario bajo ninguna circunstancia?

* * *

Encontraron al Viejo Maestro sentado en la misma cascada que su maestro le había mencionado. Mu dejó su armadura en el suelo, y se acercó, encendiendo un poco de su cosmo: el suficiente para hacerle saber al Viejo Maestro que estaban ahí, pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien fuera de los Cinco Picos pudiera reconocerlo.

—En mis tiempos utilizábamos más nuestras palabras que nuestros poderes, niños.

Mu desvió la vista.

—Fue el mejor plan que se me ocurrió, Maestro.

Dohko dejó salir una risa. —Sí, sí. Bueno, es lo que me esperaría de polluelos como ustedes, ¡jo, jo! —se irguió en su lugar y caminó hacia ellos, haciendo un cabeceo en señal de que le siguieran dentro de su casa—. Vengan conmigo, estoy seguro de que deben estar cansados.

* * *

—Así que Shion te dijo eso, ¿eh?

Dohko dejó su taza, ahora vacía, en la mesa y se dirigió a su escritorio, el cual tenía "destino" a medio escribir, el pincel un poco tieso, la hoja manchada y la tinta ya casi seca. Tomó la piedra de la tinta y la guardó en su caja, para después dirigirse a los jóvenes caballeros frente a él.

Mu asintió, observando con la mirada casi perdida al té a medio beber.

—Sí, eso me dijo —soltó un suspiro—. Me preocupa bastante, nunca me había dicho que fuera yo solo a Jamir, deja de lado decirme que no regresase a menos que él lo dijera. Esperaba que… —dejó el té en la mesa, y observó a Dohko, quien le hizo señas de que continuara—… esperaba que me dijera "ve al menos a dejar tus cosas y regresa" o cosas así pero… no, no fue así. Me dijo que no regresara bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Aioros se sentía incómodo con esta situación. Sentía que por alguna razón el dolor de Mu también era suyo, pero no se podía explicar exactamente por él. Sabía que había que temer por Shion, que había algo que debería decirle y decírselo ahora antes de que pasara mucho tiempo.

La mirada de Dohko se clavó en el mayor de los adolescentes, como intuyendo que había algo malo con él.

—Y tú, Aioros, dices que alguien intentó asesinar a Athena. ¿Tienes idea de quién es?

Siendo Dohko quien le preguntaba, buscó entre sus memorias. El momento en el que había entrado a la habitación de la señorita Athena, alguien con una máscara y…

Sacudió su cabeza. —Se cubría de pies a cabeza, Viejo Maestro. Intento pero… —sin que pudiera evitarlo, las memorias que había logrado recobrar se sellaron en su mente, haciéndolo sentirse derrotado—. No puedo recordarlo. Sé quién es, pero… pero no puedo recordarlo.

Los ojos de Dohko se entrecerraron. A Mu le pareció ver que el Viejo Maestro no confiaba del todo del juicio de Aioros, estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que ocurría cuando el mayor sacudió su cabeza.

—Hace varios años, Shion me envió una carta en la que me pedía que le ayudara con un problema que surgió en el Santuario —tomó la tetera y comenzó a servirse más té—. Estoy seguro de que ninguno de ustedes llegaba todavía al Santuario —tomó con sus dos manos la taza y sorbió un poco—. El caso es que habían llegado nuevos portadores. De una forma muy parecida a la que lo hace la señora Athena.

—Quiere decir… ¿debajo de la estatua de su casa? —Mu arqueó una ceja, desde el inicio era extraño. Es verdad que los caballeros dorados estaban predestinados a sus armaduras, pero ¿descender, igual que lo hace la diosa Athena cada que viene a la Tierra? Suena casi fantástico.

—Así es, Mu. El problema no era ese —un sorbo—, el problema es que estos portadores eran gemelos.

Aioros no podía relacionar la historia que les contaba el viejo maestro con alguno de sus compañeros de generación. Las únicas dos personas que habían llegado al Santuario antes que él y su hermano eran Saga y Afrodita. ¿Quizás uno de ellos tendría…?

—No entiendo cuál es el problema, Maestro —continuó Mu, con los puntos en su rostro gravemente fruncidos, sus manos habían dejado hace ya tiempo la taza en la mesa a su lado—, mi maestro me ha hablado ya de varios guerreros que eran gemelos y que eran reconocidos. El hermano de su maestro era incluso el Patriarca.

La mirada de Dohko se suavizó, como si quisiera hacerle todo más sencillo. —Así es, Mu. El problema con los gemelos y la diosa Athena es que la mayoría de ellos nacen bajo la misma constelación. El ex Patriarca Sage y el maestro Hakurei fueron casos especiales, pues uno era un Caballero Dorado mientras que el otro era de Plata —sus ojos parecieron adoptar una propiedad cristalina, como si hubiera viajado a una época lejana donde todo era mejor (aunque no lo fuera)—. En cambio, para los caballeros que nacieron bajo la misma estrella… y en especial a los que aspiran a una armadura dorada… uno tiene que ser escondido de todas las personas, y no salir a menos que el otro haya muerto en combate. Llamémosle, un "arma secreta", por decirle de algún modo.

Mu parecía conflictuado con toda esta información. ¿Por qué hacer a uno de los gemelos esconderse? Estaba seguro de que si él mismo hubiera tenido un gemelo, su maestro los habría querido por igual, los habría tratado de la misma forma. Sí, y a ninguno de los dos los habría escondido del resto de la Orden porque ambos eran seres humanos, y todos debían saber de ellos.

—De vuelta a lo que estaba diciendo —Dohko dio otro gran sorbo a su té, alzando la tetera hacia Mu, quien sacudió rápidamente la cabeza—; el caso es que no era esto ni otro. No era problemático que fueran gemelos, no realmente, sino que… había un tercer bulto que llegó con esos niños.

Aioros sintió algo en su cerebro encenderse, pero seguía todavía sin ser capaz de conectar los puntos. ¿Qué estaba diciendo el Viejo Maestro?

—Eso que había en el bulto al lado de los niños, Shion no quiso describirlo del todo, pero era algo lleno de maldad. Ese algo quiso destruir a los niños, pero lo que logró fue instalarse en uno de ellos —dejó su taza de lado cuando esta finalmente se hubo terminado—; tenía miedo porque sentía que debería hacer algo para acabar con ello. Me había preguntado qué es lo que debería hacer, sopesó incluso el lanzar al gemelo contaminado del risco y acabar con lo que sea que lo haya contaminado pero… pero eran sólo niños.

Mu siguió pensándose por unos segundos, ¿de quién era el gemelo? Su maestro le había dicho los nombres de todos y cada uno de los caballeros que hasta el momento había, así como de las armaduras que todavía necesitaban un nuevo maestro por si llegaba a necesitarlo. Recordaba a todos los caballeros dorados, y si lo que había dicho el Viejo Maestro era cierto, entonces uno de ellos tenía un gemelo.

—Recuerdo a Afrodita mencionar a un hermano mayor que se le había muerto hace mucho tiempo… —sacudió la cabeza, lentamente quitándose la idea de la cabeza—, pero también me dijo la primera vez que nos vimos que venía de Suecia, así que no pudo "descender en la estatua de su constelación". Eso… —sus ojos se iluminaron, como descubriendo algo—… eso quiere decir que fue uno de los griegos. Los únicos que llegaron antes de que yo comenzara a entrenar fueron Saga, Aioros y Aioria. Sé que Aioros no tiene un gemelo, y si Aioria habría descendido de la estatua, no estaría relacionado con Aioros. ¿Eso quiere decir…?

—Así es, Mu —la mirada de Dohko se dirigió a Aioros, como si siguiera planeando algo con él. Después de unos segundos, extendió sus manos—. Aioros, ¿podrías darme a la bebé Athena?

El caballero de Sagitario le observó extrañado por la petición, pero con todo el cuidado posible sostuvo a la señorita Athena frente a sí e hizo lo que le pidió. Dohko se fue a su escritorio, de donde sacó una daga.

—Viejo Maestro, ¿qué está…? —Mu detuvo la daga con sus poderes telequinéticos antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar el rostro de Athena, ahogando las palabras de Aioros en el proceso. Dohko lo observó durante varios segundos.

—No planeaba hacerle daño, si es lo que temías, Mu —retomó la daga del aire. Mu no se opuso a que lo hiciera, y vio un poco extrañado cómo con la daga le quitaba las cejas.

—¿Entonces, Maestro? ¿Qué es lo que planea? —una vez que le hubo retirado las cejas, abrió un pote con tinta roja, con la cual dibujó… ¿dos puntos?

Dohko se acercó a Mu y le extendió a la bebé. —Necesitarán esconderla, ¿no? ¿Qué mejor forma que haciéndola pasar por tu hermana menor?

Un sentimiento cálido se extendió por el pecho de Mu. Es verdad que ambos tenían el cabello de un característico lila, pero no se le había ocurrido la idea y ahora que Dohko la proponía sonaba un poco descabellada, pero linda.

—Puede funcionar —sostuvo a la pequeña entre sus manos, quitando restos de cabello de entre su frente—. Pero necesitará un nombre, ¿no es así?

—¿Y qué nombre propone, entonces? —Dohko observó por unos segundos a Aioros, quien es el que había hecho la pregunta. Se encogió de hombros, como si realmente no hubiera pensado en esa parte.

—Su última reencarnación solía llamarse Sasha —sacudió su cabeza—, pero utilizar ese nombre para ella podría ser complicado, en especial si alguno de los caballeros llegasen a reconocer su nombre. Necesitaremos uno que sea de Jamir, uno que utilice tu gente, Mu.

—¿Qué opinan de Saori? Inicia con S, al igual que su anterior nombre, es bastante común por todo oriente y suena muy lindo —la bebé rio un poco, como diciéndoles que le gustaba.

* * *

Aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener que esconderse por un tiempo indefinido en la torre de Mu, ni tener que cargar con el título de "desertor" aun cuando no lo era, sabía que el plan que habían diseñado Mu y el Viejo Maestro estaba diseñado de tal forma, y que si no quería arruinarlo debería continuar así.

—Me da miedo pensar que podría ser Saga o su hermano el que haya intentado asesinar a Athena —mencionó Mu, sentándose a su lado, en las escaleras que había tenido que crear en la torre precisamente para que Aioros pudiera entrar y salir de ella. El mayor de los caballeros dorados sacudió su cabeza.

—No pudo ser Saga. Al salir del Templo Patriarcal, le dije que había alguien atacando el santuario… —como para confirmar sus palabras, su cabeza comenzó a doler ligeramente—, me dijo que había regresado de "lidiar con un aprendiz"... lo cual probablemente debería ser sospechoso, pero confío en la integridad de Saga.

No le quedaba otra alternativa. ¿Y si realmente tuvo un gemelo? ¿Y si había sido este quien había hecho el intento de asesinato?

Su cabeza volvió a dar vueltas, y tan pronto como comenzó, terminó.

Después de ese incidente, y viendo lo mucho que afectaba su recuperación, Mu dejó de intentar preguntarle sobre lo sucedido en el Santuario, así como sobre la identidad del posible asesino.

* * *

—No, Aioros. Te concentras más en defender tu caja toráxica que olvidas que también pueden atacar desde el estómago —como para comprobar su punto, le dio un golpe en donde supuso que estaría su hígado con el bastón que llevaba. El joven Sagitario (¿seguía siendo el caballero de Sagitario aún si no tenía la armadura o el honor de caballero?) observó a Dohko, quien había aceptado humildemente (entiéndase, después de sobornarlo con tinta japonesa y té de distintas especies que Aioros no conocía hasta que Mu le habló de ellas) vigilar su entrenamiento, no fuera a perder forma y fallar el única labor que le quedaba pendiente: proteger a Athena.

—Ugh —ahora, si tan sólo pudiera librarse del bastón del Viejo Maestro, quizás hasta tendría una oportunidad contra los enemigos. Si algo tenía seguro, es que no había mejorado tanto como le habría gustado con los casi tres años que llevaba entrenando con el Viejo Maestro.

Casi podía escuchar a Mu reírse de él, mientras que ayudaba a la pequeña Athena a controlar su cosmo. Sabía que entre más temprano le ayudaran a controlar su cosmo, mejor serían las cosas para ella.

—No veo que evites los ataques del Viejo Maestro de lo que yo lo hago —y Mu, siendo la persona madura que era, le sacó la lengua a su compañero y continuó enseñándole katas a Saori, quien, a pesar de no estar obligada a entrenar para convertirse en caballero de Athena (sonaba casi ridículo pensar en ella como caballero de sí misma) le gustaba ver a su "hermano mayor" y mimicar sus golpes, así que se había resignado a "entrenarla".

* * *

—Yo seré la hija, y tú serás el papá.

—¿Y qué seré yo entonces, Saori?

—La mamá, por supuesto.

Mu se sintió mortificado por la seguridad que tenía la pequeña de cinco años al delimitarles roles. ¿Por qué tenían que seguirle el juego en esta clase de cosas?

A Aioros no le dio de otra más que reírse de su aparentemente rostro mortificado. La pequeña no parecía enterarse de lo poco que a su "hermano mayor" la idea le parecía, por decirlo de un buen modo. La nena regresó de la cocina con un mandil que le extendió a Mu al tiempo que se arreglaba el vestido que Dohko le había obsequiado la última vez que fueron a visitarlo.

—Entonces, papá estás a cargo de irte a pelear y proteger a mamá. Yo te ayudaré —y haciendo uso del limitado conocimiento de cosmos que tenía, logró que un par de rocas afuera de la torre se movieran. Le hizo señas a Aioros de que fuera afuera, mientras se acercó a Mu y le susurró al oído—. Hermano, ¿puedes mover las piedras? Es que necesitamos utilizar algo para entrenar y pulir nuestras habilidades de combate. Poooooooorfa.

Al final, Mu terminó quedándose en el segundo piso de la torre, fingiendo ser una damisela en peligro y moviendo rocas para que Saori y Aioros "derrotaran". Habría sido mucho más fácil simplemente mandar a llamar a los esqueletos que fungían de principal seguridad a la torre, pero eso ciertamente implicaría darle pesadillas a Saori, algo que no quería hacer.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué tanto tardaría el maestro Shion en enviarle la misiva para poder regresar al Santuario, y si realmente se acordaba de que tuvo una vez un aprendiz que, irónicamente, le seguía esperando a pesar de los años.

Al darse cuenta de la forma en la que sus pensamientos le traicionaban, no pudo evitar decirse que, en efecto, realmente le quedaba la analogía de estar "atrapado y sin ayuda" en ese sitio. O al menos, lo habría sido si no llegasen Aioros y Saori a su vida.

. .

_A reconstruir |_ fin

* * *

**Personalmente**, siento que Mu me quedó un poco afeminado (sobretodo en la segunda parte), pero a la vez me gusta también el cómo es más apegado a Shion que en el manga clásico. Mu ni una sola vez mencionó a Shion antes de que Hades Chapter saliera, sea porque necesitaban mantenerlo todo secreto, o porque a don Kuru se le olvidó mencionarlo, o porque fingir que nunca tuvo un maestro era mejor que lidiar con el dolor de la pérdida. ¿Pero regresar al Santuario y hablar con todos como si no te hubieras pasado 13 años evadiendo todo contacto con el Santuario porque sabías que alguien había asesinado a tu maestro? Necesitaba una explicación a eso. Así como el porqué él y Dohko evadían misivas del Santuario (SS Anime, el capítulo en el que mandan a DeathMask a asesinar a Dohko, Saga menciona brevemente con Milo de cómo había estado intentando contactar con los santos de Libra y de Aries y de cómo ninguno le respondía), que se explica en la secuela, lmao.

Sin más que decir, me despido. ¡Chau!  
gem


End file.
